


Ink

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: Lucy wonders about Laxus' tattoo.





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

She was always curious, Lucy was. She always wondered about the black ink that went from the side of Laxus' chest, to his shoulder, and reached down to his upper arm. It was intricately designed, something that Lucy awed, and it was beautiful.

"Laxus," Lucy began, trailing her fingers on the tattoo. They were both in bed, still morning, but had been awake for some time. "I've always wondered, when did you get your tattoo?"

"Huh?" Laxus murmured, tilting his head slightly. "It was a while ago, I can tell you that."

Lucy laughed as Laxus made a light chuckle.

"But, I think I was about seventeen or eighteen when I got it," Laxus said, and moved around the bed slightly. "Some sort of rebellion against Gramps, back when I was acting like a shithead."

"Teenage rebellion, I should've guessed," Lucy laughed, her fingers tracing over the black lines.

"Yeah, but I kinda regretted it a bit after I got it," Laxus huffed. "Not that I do now, it's a part of me, I guess, if that makes sense."

"It makes complete sense," Lucy said. "But why did you regret it?"

"Ha, it's funny now that I look back at it, but," Laxus said, and closed his eyes. "Sorcerer's got wind that I had a tattoo, and I had a bunch of fangirls following me for a while."

"No?!" Lucy asked in both shock and amusement as she sat up on the bed, her eyes wide.

"Yes! And I hated it, all those girls freaked me out," Laxus confessed. "I'm so glad it fucking stopped, because I almost would've done something that I would regret."

"Let's be glad you didn't, then," Lucy said, and let out a small laugh. "But I'm glad you don't regret it anymore, I love your tattoo."

"I love yours, too," Laxus said as his hand moved to trace Lucy's back, which bore several constellations drawn in black ink which seemed to shine. "I remember the day you got it."

"Yeah, I was terrified," Lucy said, and smiled. "But you were there with me, which I'm glad for. I probably would've still done it, but having you there with me made it all the more easier."

"True," Laxus said, and nothing else. They both stayed in the bed, content as they were, with the sun shining through the window.

They both loved each other's tattoo's, so very much.


End file.
